STUPID BEAUTY AND THE GENIUS ONE - NamJin NamKook YoonJin YoonSeok
by Tae-V
Summary: ["Give me your shoulder, hold me tight, to Your Dream.." - Kim Seokjin] Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Jungkook, Yoongi, Hoseok #NamJin #NamKook #YoonJin #YoonSeok
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Stupid Beauty And The Genius One**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Jungkook, Yoongi, Hoseok #NamJin #NamKook #YoonJin #YoonSeok**

 **Lenght: Three Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 _ **"Give me your shoulder, hold me tight, to Your Dream.." - Kim Seokjin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Seokjin, pria paling cantik dan manis yang sangat terkenal di Bangtan International University, mahasiswa jurusan seni yang tengah duduk di semester enam. Namun kecantikannya tidak diimbangi dengan kapasitas otaknya. Para mahasiswa disana menyebutnya sebagai Stupid Beauty.

Kim Namjoon, dikenal sebagai The Genius One di Bangtan International University. Mahasiswa jurusan teknik, semester dua. Tentu saja ia disebut sebagai The Genius One! Karena kecerdasannya tidak ada tandingannya di universitas itu. Ia mendapat nilai A untuk setiap mata kuliah yang sudah diambilnya!

Jeon Jungkook, sang pria imut yang juga tergolong sangat cerdas, karena ia siswa akselerasi di SMP dan SMA nya sehingga ia bisa masuk universitas tiga tahun lebih awal dari orang-orang lain seusianya. Usia Jungkook tiga tahun dibawah Namjoon, namun ia berada di angkatan yang sama dengan Namjoon, berbeda jurusan. Jungkook adalah mahasiswa jurusan komunikasi, semester dua.

Mengapa Namjoon tetap dianggap lebih genius daripada Jungkook yang notabene tiga tahun lebih muda darinya namun sudah menjadi mahasiswa? Karena nilai Jungkook masih ada beberapa yang mendapat angka B+, tidak A semua seperti Namjoon.

Dan jurusan komunikasi juga tidak serumit jurusan teknik.

Karena itulah gelar The Genius One diberikan kepada Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karena sama-sama sering berkutat dengan buku di perpustakaan, Namjoon dan Jungkook menjadi sangat dekat, hampir tak terpisahkan.

Banyak yang berasumsi bahwa Namjoon dan Jungkook berpacaran, namun setiap kali ditanya mereka tetap mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya sebatas sahabat baik.

Sementara itu, sang stupid beauty, sudah sejak lama diam-diam mengagumi sosok sang the genius one.

Ya! Diam-diam.

Karena sifat Jin yang tidak percaya diri dengan kebodohannya, ia tidak bisa menunjukkan ketertarikannya kepada Namjoon sang genius one.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua ketertarikan Jin kepada Namjoon berawal pada semester awal Namjoon masuk di universitas itu.

Saat itu Jin sedang kesal karena lagi-lagi nilai ujiannya mendapat nilai D, almost failed, karena angka untuk kata failed adalah E.

Jin terduduk di tepi lapangan basket Bangtan International University, menunggu sahabatnya, Min Yoongi, mahasiswa jurusan sastra semester empat, menyelesaikan kegiatan klub basketnya.

Jin dan Yoongi sudah bersahabat sejak SMA karena mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Sebenarnya dulu Yoongi pernah mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Jin, namun Jin menolaknya karena saat itu Jin belum siap berpacaran.

Sejak saat itu mereka justru menjadi sangat dekat. Sahabat dekat.

Dan karena mood Jin sangat jelek seharian itu akibat nilai D untuk ujiannya, Jin berencana mengajak Yoongi menemaninya melepaskan stres ke sebuah gamezone dekat kampus mereka, makanya Jin menunggu Yoongi menyelesaikan kegiatan klub basketnya.

Namun tiba-tiba, tanpa ada suara apapun sebelumnya, sebuah bola basket mendarat tepat di kepala Jin, dengan cukup keras, membuat Jin pingsan seketika di tempat.

Sebelum Yoongi sempat berlari menuju tempat Jin jatuh pingsan, sosok sang genius itu sudah terlebih dahulu muncul entah darimana, menggendong tubuh Jin yang pingsan itu, dan berlari membawa Jin ke ruang UKM. Unit Kesehatan Mahasiswa.

Yoongi berencana menyusul Jin, namun sang pelatih menyuruhnya kembali ke lapangan, sehingga Yoongi tidak jadi menyusul Jin ke UKM.

Sementara itu, Namjoon menemani Jin di UKM sampai Jin sadarkan diri.

"Uh? Aku dimana? Ouch~ Kepalaku pusing.." gerutu Jin ketika membuka matanya.

"Kau terkena bola basket, sunbae... Dan kau pingsan.." sahut Namjoon yang tengah terduduk di kursi yang ada di samping kasur Jin.

"Uh? Kau siapa? Mengapa kau ada disini?" Jin kebingungan melihat sosok pria berbibir tebal itu disampingnya.

"Kenalkan, aku Kim Namjoon, mahasiswa jurusan tehnik semester satu..." jawab Namjoon sambil menganggukan kepalanya, menunjukkan rasa hormatnya kepada sang senior.

"Ah~ Kau yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

Lesung pipi yang terbentuk di kedua pipi Namjoon memberikan sensasi menggelitik di dada Jin. Detak jantung Jin tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya!

"Gumawo, Namjoon a~" sahut Jin singkat. Sebenarnya Jin bersikap agak dingin seperti itu karena ia tidak ingin Namjoon mendengar detak jantungnya saat itu.

"Ne, sunbae..." sahut Namjoon.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Ah, sunbae, kau sudah mendingan kan? Kalau begitu aku ijin pamit ya sunbae, aku harus segera kembali ke perpustakaan.." sahut Namjoon, memecah keheningan.

"Uh? Ah~ Ne..." sahut Jin singkat.

Setelah Namjoon keluar dari ruang UKM, Jin segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Igo mwoya? Whoaaa~ Ini pertama kalinya aku bertingkah aneh begini!" gerutu Jin.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi masuk ke dalam ruang UKM dengan tubuh penuh keringat.

"Hyeong, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Yoongi.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. Wajahnya masih agak memerah karena memngingat senyuman Namjoon.

"Kau demam hyeong? Wajahmu agak merah..." Yoongi menatap bingung ke arah Jin.

"Ah~ Aku merasa agak pusing..." dalih Jin.

"Ah, hyeong! Kau tahu tidak siapa yang membawamu kesini? Mahasiswa angkatan baru, kudengar nilai ujian nasionalnya di SMA kemarin tertinggi ke Korea Selatan... Ada beberapa yang berkata, ia titisan Einstein~ Ia terlihat sangat keren ketika menggendongmu, seperti seorang pangeran yang menggendong tuan putri~" sahut Yoongi dengan penuh antusias.

"Uh? Jinjja?" Jin menatap wajah Yoongi. "Ia secerdas itu? Ia menggendongku seperti tuan putri?"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Anak-anak basket ribut membahas betapa kerennya ia menggendongmu tadi hyeong~"

"Aigooooo~ Setelah ini aku pasti jadi bahan pembicaraan... Yaishhhh~" gumam Jin sambil menepuk dahinya.

Jin sudah sangat terkenal di Bangtan International University dari awal ia masuk menjadi mahasiswa disana karena wajah cantik dan manisnya itu, dan sebenarnya Jin bukan tipe orang yang suka mendapat perhatian berlebihan seperti apa yang terjadi padanya itu.

Karena itulah Jin benci jika adegan dirinya dengan Namjoon tadi menjadi heboh di kalangan para mahasiswa Bangtan International University.

Dan karena itu juga lah, Jin memutuskan untuk bersikap dingin kepada Namjoon setelah gosip antara mereka berdua beredar di kampus.

Dan tanpa terasa waktu berlalu begitu saja.

Setahun sudah berlalu, dan selama setahun itulah Jin memperhatikan Namjoon secara diam-diam dari kejauhan.

Selama setahun itulah, Jin mencintai Namjoon secara diam-diam.

Dan Jin sangat terkejut ketika Namjoon mendapat julukan The Genius One di kampus mereka, mengingat bahwa gelar untuknya adalah Stupid Beauty.

"Yaishhhh~ Mana mungkin pria sejenius itu bisa menyukai pria sebodoh diriku..." rutuk Jin dalam hati sambil memantapkan hatinya untuk mencintai Namjoon secara diam-diam.

Apalagi Namjoon terlihat sangat dekat dengan pria cerdas lainnya yang bernama Jeon Jungkook sejak Namjoon dan Jungkook menginjak semester dua.

Jin semakin putus asa untuk mengejar cinta pertamanya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takdir memang begitu menyebalkan bagi Jin.

Karena di semester enam ini, ia dipaksa oleh seorang dosen untuk masuk bergabung dengan English Club Bangtan International University, mengingat Jin sudah berada di semester enam namun nilai mata kuliah English nya selalu mendapat nilai D.

Mata kuliah English One di semester satu, D.

Mata kuliah English Two di semester tiga, D.

Mata kuliah English Three di semester lima, D.

Dan sialnya, Namjoon serta Jungkook juga bergabung dalam English Club itu!

Dan Jin yang tidak bisa mengajak bicara Namjoon sejak gosip antara dirinya dan Namjoon tersebar di kampus setahun yang lalu, benar-benar pasrah dengan takdirnya harus berada di satu ruangan kelas yang sama dengan Namjoon.

" _Sebisa mungkin aku harus menghindari agar antara kami tidak terjadi kontak mata ataupun pembicaraan..._ " sahut hati kecil Jin ketika ia pertama kali masuk bergabung di klub itu.

Jin sengaja duduk di kursi paling belakang, menghindari Namjoon dan Jungkook yang duduk di barisan depan.

Hari pertamanya bergabung disana, keadaan aman-aman saja.

Pertemuan klub kedua, masih aman.

Dan selama dua kali pertemuan itu, Jin selalu merutuk dari tempat duduknya di belakang.

Merutuki Jungkook yang begitu manja kepada Namjoon.

Merutuki Jungkook yang terus menempel disamping Namjoon!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaish! Moodku benar-benar tidak baik hari ini.." gerutu Jin ketika ia dan Yoongi sedang makan siang bersama di kantin setelah pertemuan kedua English Club berakhir hari itu.

Memang biasanya klub-klub kampus diadakan di sore hari sepulang kuliah atau di sabtu dan minggu, namun untuk pertemuan kedua kali ini dimajukan ke siang hari karena sang dosen pembimbing English Club berhalangan di sore harinya.

"Waeyo, hyeong? Akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan moodmu selalu buruk.." sahut Yoongi.

Jin akhirnya tidak tahan memendam perasaannya sendirian dan memutuskan menceritakan semua rahasianya kepada Yoongi.

"Aku sudah menyukainya sejak hari pertama ia tersenyum padaku di UKM sore itu, Yoongi a~ Dan selama setahun ini aku diam-diam memperhatikannya dari kejauhan..." sahut Jin.

BYUR!

Sebuah semburan dari mulut Yoongi mendarat dengan sangat tepat di wajah manis Jin.

Yoongi yang sedang meminum air setelah menyelesaikan makannya sangat terkejut mendengar rahasia yang tengah Jin ceritakan padanya hingga tanpa sadar ia menyemburkan air dalam mulutnya.

"Yaish, Min Yoongiiiiii...!" Jin berteriak karena kesal dengan semburan Yoongi.

"Ah, mian hyeong~ Mian.. Mian..." Yoongi segera mengambil tissue dan melap seluruh air yang ada di wajah manis Jin.

"Yaishhh! Kalau kau bukan sahabatku, sudah kujambak rambutmu dan kuhajar habis-habisa punggungmu, Min Yoongi..." gerutu Jin sambil memukul kepala belakang Yoongi dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aphayooo, hyeooong..." gerutu Yoongi yang kesakitan dengan pukulan Jin.

Jin menatap Yoongi, antara kesal dan merasa bersalah karena memukulnya sekeras itu.

"Aku cuci muka dulu, kau tunggu disini!" sahut Jin, lalu ia segera berjalan menuju toilet.

"Jin hyeong bisa jatuh cinta? Pada pandangan pertama? Whoaaaa~" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, masih belum mempercayai apa yangdidengarnya.

Sementara itu, dalam toilet, lagi-lagi Jin harus melihat adegan Jungkook yang begitu manja bergelayutan di lengan Namjoon.

Ketika Jin sedang mencuci mukanya, Jungkook dan Namjoon masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Hyeooooong~ Ajari aku ya, oke? Oke?" rengek Jungkook sambil terus memegang erat lengan Namjoon.

"Aku tidak bisa janji kalau sabtu malam, Jungkook a~" sahut Namjoon sambil membuka pintu bilik toilet.

Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Namjoon agar Namjoon bisa masuk ke dalam bilik toilet.

Namjoon menutup pintu bilik dan memulai ritual buang air kecilnya, tak lama kemudian Namjoon keluar dari bilik toilet dan mencuci tangan di wastafel, tepat disebelah wastafel tempat Jin tengah mencuci mukanya.

"Ah, selamat siang sunbae~" sahut Namjoon menyapa Jin.

Jin hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dengan gaya cool, kemudian melap wajahnya yang basah dengan tissue.

Sebenarnya Namjoon sudah sejak dulu berusaha menyapa Jin setiap mereka berpapasan, namun Jin selalu bersikap cuek dan dingin menanggapi sapaan Namjoon karena Jin tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa sukanya kepada Namjoon.

Jungkook juga menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menyapa Jin, dan Jin hanya membalas sapaan Jungkook dengan menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari toilet itu.

Dadanya sudah terasa sesak, grogi melihat Namjoon dari jarak sedekat itu, dan kesal melihat kedekatan Jungkook dan Namjoon.

"Jin sunbae seperti menghindari kita ya hyeong sejak dulu?" tanya Jungkook, menyadari betapa dinginnya sikap Jin barusan.

"Molla~ Mungkin ia tidak suka digosipkan denganku waktu dulu aku menolongnya di dekat lapangan basket itu..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca toilet.

"Baiklah, kita lupakan Jin sunbae~ Hyeoooong, sabtu sore ajari aku ya oke?" Jungkook lagi-lagi merengek dengan gaya bocahnya.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Akan kuusahakan, tapi tidak janji, araseo?" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap wajah Jungkook.

Di mata Namjoon, Jungkook terlihat benar-benar seperti seorang bocah yang sangat manja, karena perbedaan usia merekayang cukup jauh.

Dan Namjoon tidak tega menolak permintaan Jungkook setiap melihat Jungkook merengek memohon seperti itu kepadanya.

Jin kembali ke meja tempat Yoongi berada.

"Hyeong, lanjutkan ceritamu hyeong~ Aku penasaran..." sahut Yoongi ketika Jin sudah duduk dihadapannya.

"Yaish~ Jangan sekarang, jinjja.. Moodku sedang sangaaaaat tidak baik..." gerutu Jin, masih kesal melihat Jungkook yang terus menempel dengan Namjoon, bahkan sampai menemani Namjoon ke dalam toilet!

"Kapan moodmu bagus kalau kau marah-marah terus seharian ini huft~" sahut Yoongi sambil memajukan bibirnya, menatap wajah Jin yang sangat terlihat sedang emosi.

"Kau tahu Yoongi a? Jeon Jungkook~ Pria kelahiran 1997 yang seangkatan dengan Namjoon itu? Yang selalu menempel dengan Namjoon itu..." tanya Jin.

Yoongi berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Ah~ Ara! Waeyo hyeong?"

"Barusan aku berpapasan dengan mereka berdua di toilet, dan kau tahu? Jungkook hanya menemani Namjoon disana dan terus merengek manja disampingnya! Yaishhh~ Menyebalkan..." gerutu Jin.

Yoongi tertawa sangat kencang.

Jin menatap bingung ke arah Yoongi. "Waeyo? Micheosseo?"

"Hyeong, kau cemburu pada bocah itu? Jadi moodmu jelek karena kau cemburu pada bocah yang usianya lima tahun dibawahmu? Hahahaha~ Aigoo~ Uri Jin hyeong neoum kyeoptaaaa~" sahut Yoongi sambil terus tertawa, menyadari apa alasan Jin marah-marah seharian itu.

"Yaish, Min Yoongi~~~~" Jin segera berdiri dan memukul punggung Yoongi, kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya karena jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Sementara Yoongi masih tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya dan masih terduduk di tempatnya makan siang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Jin seperti biasa, merenung di dalam kamarnya.

MP3 playernya memutar sebuah lagu, yang jika lagu itu bisa bicara ia pasti akan berteriak lelah karena terus menerus diputar setiap malam.

Ini sudah menjadi ritual Jin setiap malam sejak ia diam-diam jatuh cinta kepada Namjoon.

Merenung, mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang sama setiap malam, lagu yang menggambarkan perasaannya kepada Namjoon, sambil memejamkan matanya, membayangkan seandainya ia bisa berada disamping Namjoon sebagai kekasihnya.

" _ **SURAN - TO YOUR DREAM (Ost. Entertainer / Ddanddara)**_

 _ **I opened my eyes in the darkness**_  
 _ **And I saw your smiling face**_  
 _ **When I fell asleep for a moment**_  
 _ **I think you said something**_  
 _ **So I'm standing in front of you**_  
 _ **But you're looking somewhere else, far away**_  
 _ **  
Above my dim face**_  
 _ **The warm sunlight falls**_  
 _ **Between the tickling wind**_  
 _ **This feeling lazily spreads**_  
 _ **Actually, I don't really know**_  
 _ **I think I'm still half asleep**_  
 _ **  
Give me your shoulder, hold me tight**_  
 _ **To Your Dream**_  
 _ **Come here and tell me, only let me know**_  
 _ **To Your Dream**_  
 _ **Hurry and take me, fast asleep**_  
 _ **Into the world you live in**_

 _ **My hopes are high, in my dreams**_  
 _ **You're there like a miracle**_  
 _ **You've made my feelings grow so much**_  
 _ **  
I wanna sweetly fall asleep on your arm**_  
 _ **To Your Dream**_  
 _ **Even if I sleep talk, don't mind it**_  
 _ **To Your Dream**_  
 _ **In this secret that only we know**_  
 _ **Take me so I won't wake up**_  
 _ **  
Tell me in a whisper**_  
 _ **That you like me too**_  
 _ **Forgetting the time it took to come to me**_  
 _ **I wanna be with you**_ "

"Arghhhh~ Seandainya aku bisa menjadi kekasih Namjoooooon~~~~~~~" teriak Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan perkuliahan tetap berjalan normal seperti biasanya, dan seperti biasa pula, Jin selalu bersikap dingin dan cool setiap ia berpapasan dengan Namjoon di kampus.

Yoongi benar-benar sukses menjadi tumbalnya, karena beberapa kali Jin dan Namjoon berpapasan, Jin sedang bersama Yoongi, dan Jin selalu berpura-pura sibuk mengajak bicara Yoongi agar ia tidak perlu mejawab sapaan Namjoon.

"Yaish, hyeong.. Aku semakin tidak mengerti.." sahut Yoongi ketika ia dan Jin sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan basket.

Yoongi beristirahat sejenak menemani Jin yang tengah duduk di tepi lapangan sebelum klub basketnya akan berlanjut beberapa menit kemudian.

"Apanya?" tanya Jin.

"Kau bilang kau sangat mencintai Namjoon, betul?" tanya Yoongi.

"Uh? Mmmmm..." Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Waeyo?"

"Kenapa kau terus menghindar darinya? Aku lihat beberapa kali ia berusaha menyapamu, hyeong.. Mungkin saja ia juga menyukaimu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Aniya~ Itu mustahil, Yoongi a~ Kau tahu ia siapa? The genius one! Kau lihat aku siapa? Stupid beauty.. Huft~" Jin menghela nafas.

"Memangnya orang cerdas tidak mungkin menyukai orang bodoh sepertimu, hyeong?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Yaaaa, Min Yoongi, dengarkan baik-baik.. Pria yang pintar, apalagi tergolong sangat jenius, pasti memikirkan masa depannya matang-matang! Mana mungkin ia rela menikahi pria sebodoh diriku..." Jin memajukan bibir merahnya, menunjukkan kekecewaannya terlahir sebagai pria manis dengan otk pas-pasan.

Yoongi justru tertawa, bukannya mengasihani Jin. "Hyeong, kau bahkan sudah berpikir sampai jenjang pernikahan? Hahahahaha.. Yaaaaa, hyeooong~ Kau benar-benar lucu, jinjja~ Hahahaha..."

"Yaish!" Tentu saja, sebuah pukulan mendarat di punggung Yoongi.

Jin memang suka memukul orang di dekatnya jika moodnya terganggu. Dan memukuli Yoongi sudah menjadi ritualnya sejak mereka bersahabat dekat. Dan Yoongi sudah kebal dengan itu semua.

"Min Yoongi, cepat kembali ke lapangan!" teriak sang pelatih klub basket.

Yoongi menepuk bahu Jin sambil terus tertawa, kemudian berlari menuju lapangan.

"Yoongi, aku pulang duluan ya!" teriak Jin, berpamitan kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya dari kejauhan. "Hati-hati, hyeong!"

Dan di lobi gedung utama kampus, Jin berpapasan dengan Namjoon!

Namjoon sedang kesulitan membawa beberapa buku tebal di tangannya untuk dikembalikannya ke perpustakaan.

" _Haruskah aku menawarkan bantuan?_ " gumam Jin dalam hatinya.

 **.**

-TBC-

* * *

 **Note: JRENG JENG~ JENG JENG JENG~ FF yang tidak jelas terbuat lagi, dan kali ini adalah FF Three Shoot.. FF 3 chapter yang tiap chapternya akan saya post seminggu sekali, jadi kelanjutan 2 chapter berikutnya akan ada di minggu depan dan minggu depannya lagi, silakan ditunggu ya all :)**

 **Dari kemarin para pencinta NamJin banyak yang request ke saya supaya bikin FF NamJin, dan terlintaslah ide ini. Maaf kalau kurang menarik ceritanya, soalnya ini sih simple life banget menurut saya.**

 **Refresing abis bikin yang taehyung psiko melulu dari kemarin (Love And Confussion, Human Traffic Light), refreshing abis bikin perselingkuhan melulu kemarin2 (The Marriage, Beauty Affair), makanya saya putuskan bikin yang simple life dulu untuk FF NamJin kali ini. Semoga masih bisa menghibur para readers ya :)**

 **Oke, selamat menunggu kelanjutan chapternya, dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya all /bows/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Stupid Beauty And The Genius One**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Jungkook, Yoongi, Hoseok #NamJin #NamKook #YoonJin #YoonSeok**

 **Lenght: Three Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Dan di lobi gedung utama kampus, Jin berpapasan dengan Namjoon!

Namjoon sedang kesulitan membawa beberapa buku tebal di tangannya untuk dikembalikannya ke perpustakaan.

" _Haruskah aku menawarkan bantuan?_ " gumam Jin dalam hatinya.

Namun, sebelum Jin menemukan jawaban harus membantu Namjoon atau tidak, sosok bocah menyebalkan itu sudah muncul disamping Namjoon.

"Hyeong~ Sini kubantu.. Aigooooo~ Kalau kesulitan kan kau bisa minta bantuan teman sekelasmu hyeong... Ckckckck~" sahut Jungkook sambil mengambil beberapa buku di tangan Namjoon untuk dibawanya.

"Ah, gumawo Jungkook a~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum, lagi-lagi menunjukkan kedua lesung pipi manisnya itu.

Dan lagi-lagi detak jantung Jin berdetak sangat cepat melihat lesung pipi itu dari kejauhan.

"Huh~ Aku memang tidak ditakdirkan berdekatan dengannya..." gerutu Jin sambil berjalan keluar gedung kampus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya yang berada tak jauh dari kampus.

Ia memasang headset di kedua telinga, menyetel lagu favoritnya itu, sambil berimajinasi seandainya ia bisa berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan bersama dengan Namjoon saat itu.

" _ **I opened my eyes in the darkness**_  
 _ **And I saw your smiling face  
When I fell asleep for a moment  
I think you said something  
So I'm standing in front of you  
But you're looking somewhere else, far away**_

 _ **Above my dim face**_  
 _ **The warm sunlight falls**_  
 _ **Between the tickling wind**_  
 _ **This feeling lazily spreads**_  
 _ **Actually, I don't really know**_  
 _ **I think I'm still half asleep**_  
 _ **  
Give me your shoulder, hold me tight**_  
 _ **To Your Dream**_  
 _ **Come here and tell me, only let me know**_  
 _ **To Your Dream**_  
 _ **Hurry and take me, fast asleep**_  
 _ **Into the world you live in"**_

Jin berjalan sambil bersenandung pelan mengikuti irama lagu kesukaannya itu dan akhirnya ia tiba di rumahnya.

Jin segera merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Mengapa tadi aku tidak cepat-cepat membantu Namjoon saat ia kesusahan membawa buku? Pabo pabo pabo aigooo~" gumam Jin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya cobaan dalam kehidupan cinta Jin belum cukup untuk membuatnya stres.

Takdir mengirimkan cobaan baru dalam hidup sang stupid beauty.

Jung Hoseok, mahasiswa jurusan komunikasi semester dua, teman sekelas Jungkook, hari itu bergabung ke dalam English Club.

Dan baru saja Hoseok masuk ke dalam kelas, ia sudah langsung menantang Jin perang secara terang-terangan.

"Kenalkan semua, namaku Jung Hoseok, jurusn komunikasi semster dua, senang berkenalan dengan kalian~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum ceria ketika berkenalan.

Setelah berkenalan, ia dipersilakan duduk dan ia tanpa ragu segera berjalan ke kursi kosong yang ada tepat disamping Jin.

Sang dosen pembimbing klub pergi keluar kelas untuk mengambil beberapa materi yang tertinggal di ruangannya.

"Kau Jin sunbae?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap wajah Jin.

"Uh? Ah~ Iya... Waeyo?" Jin kebingungan menatap wajah Hoseok.

"Kenalkan, aku fans berat ketua klub basket, dan aku lihat kau sangat dekat dengannya..." sahut Hoseok.

"Ah~ Min Yoongi? Iya.. Kenapa?" tanya Jin.

DUG!

Sebuah tonjokan kecil mendarat di bahu Jin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut Yoongi sunbae dariku! Aku menantangmu berperang secara terang-terangan mulai detik ini huh!" sahut Hoseok sambil memajukan bibirnya dan memicingkan matanya, menandakan keseriusannya untuk menjauhkan Jin dari Yoongi.

"Mwoya?" Jin membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Kuakui kau memang cantik, sunbae~ Tapi kudengar nilai-nilaimu tidak pernah bagus~ Apa julukanmu? Stupid beauty? Hahaha~ Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu dan memenangkan hati Yoongi sunbae tercintaku!" sahut Hoseok dengan nada arogan.

"Yaishhh!" Tangan Jin refleks memukul kepala Hoseok.

"Yaaaaa, sunbae! Kau berani memukul kepalaku eoh?" Hoseok tidak terima perlakuan Jin padanya.

"Kau bahkan bersikap kurang ajar terlebih dulu padaku, imma!" Jin segera menjambak rambut Hoseok.

Hoseok ikut menjambak rambut Jin.

"Yaishhh! Lepaskan, imma!" teriak Jin kesakitan.

"Lepaskan, pabo!" teriak Hoseok yang juga merasa kesakitan.

"Arghhhh~" Hoseok menjambak rambut Jin lebih keras hingga Jin semakin kesakitan.

"Dasar hoobae kurang ajar!" sahut Jin sambil menarik rambut Hoseok lebih kencang.

"Arghhhhhhhhh!"

Mahasiswa anggota English Club lainnya berusaha melerai namun tidak berhasil.

Dan tiba-tiba, sosok sang genius one menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Yaaaa~ Geumanhae~ Sebentar lagi dosen akan masuk, apa kalian mau dihukum berdua?" sahut Namjoon.

Jin terpaku melihat Namjoon menghampirinya. Jin segera melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Hoseok. Ia harus terlihat cool di depan Namjoon, bukan?

Jungkook ikut menghampiri mereka. "Hoseok hyeong, lepaskan tanganmu, dia sunbae kita aigoo~"

Hoseok melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Jin.

"Ouchhhh~" Jin dan Hoseok sama-sama meringis kesakitan sambil merapikan rambut mereka yang sudah sangat berantakan.

"Sudah.. Sudah... Aigooo..." Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir melihat kelakuan kedua pria itu.

"Gwenchana, sunbae?" Namjoon tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jin sambil menanyakan keadaannya.

DEG!

Jantung Jin kembali berdetak tidak karuan, pipinya mulai memerah.

"Uh~ Gwenchana~" sahut Jin sambil berpura-pura cool merapikan kerah bajunya.

"Dahengiya~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

Jin mengacuhkan senyuman Namjoon, padahal hati kecilnya melonjak kegirangan melihat Namjoon tersenyum lagi kepadanya!

"Sudah, hyeong~" Jungkook menepuk pelan bahu Hoseok untuk menenangkannya.

Tak lama kemudian dosen pembimbing masuk ke dalam kelas, dan semua mahasiswa kembali duduk ke tempatnya masing-masing.

Jin dan Hoseok saling bertukar pandang dengan tatapan sedingin es, menyatakan perang mereka belum berakhir dan baru saja dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan dari kampus menuju mall yang berada dekat dengan Bangtan Internatinal University.

Sepulang klub berakhir, Jin dan Yoongi bersama-sama berjalan kaki menuju mall karena Yoongi harus membeli sepatu basket baru.

Jin menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Hoseok tadi, dan Yoongi tertawa geli mendengar cerita Jin.

"Apanya yang lucu? Kau senang karena ada yang memperebutkanmu huh?" gerutu Jin.

"Hahaha~ Aniya, hyeong.. Aku hanya membayangkan kalian saling jambak-jambakan rambut.. Ah~ Coba aku ada disana.. Hahahahaha~" Yoongi tak bisa berhenti tertawa membayangkan dua pria memperebutkan posisi berada didekatnya sambil menjambak rambut.

"Kau mengenalnya? Jung Hoseok, jurusan komunikasi semester dua? Yaishhh~ Hoobae angkatan baru memang tidak punya tata krama! Jungkook yang terus menempel dengan Namjoon, sekarang tambah lagi Hoseok yang liar!" gerutu Jin.

"Rasanya aku tahu.. Sepertinya Hoseok sering menonton pertandinganku selama setahun ini.. Ia bahkan katanya membuat sebuah fansclub... YFC~ Yoongi Fans Club~ Dan dia ketuanya.. Hahaha..." sahut Yoongi.

"Mwoya? Mengapa tidak kau ceritakan dari dulu kalau ada yang begitu menyukaimu?" gerutu Jin.

"Aku takut kau patah hati kalau ada yang menyukaiku~" sahut Yoongi dengan wajah pura-pura arogan.

"Cih~ Bukankah dulu aku yang menolakmu? Huft~" Jin memajukan bibir merahnya.

"Siapa tahu kau menyesal menolakku, hahaha~" sahut Yoongi sambil mengacak-acak poni Jin.

"Yaishhh~" Jin ikut mengacak-acak rambut Yoongi, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama dan memasuki mall yang ada dihadapan mereka.

Jin membantu Yoongi memilih sepatu basket mana yang cocok untuknya.

"Hyeong~ Tapi menurut ceritamu tadi, Hoseok terlihat mengerikan ya..." sahut Yoongi sambil mencoba mengenakan sebuah sepatu yang dipilihkan Jin untuknya.

"Saaaaaangaaaaat menyebalkan!" gerutu Jin.

"Tapi ia terlihat manis dihadapanku... Aku tiba-tiba ingat, saat itu aku pernah terjatuh saat bertanding, ditabrak oleh anggota tim lawan.. Aku segera diungsikan ke bangku cadangan untuk diobati dan Ia segera berlari menghampiriku sambil membawakan air minum dan melap keringatku, wajahnya terlihat sangat panik..." sahut Yoongi.

"Tentu saja ia harus terlihat manis dihadapanmu, pabo yaaa~" gerutu Jin. "Ia harus menarik perhatianmu supaya kau meliriknya~ Huft~"

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya sambil memandang sepatu yang dikenakannya.

"Oke, hyeong~ Aku ambil yang ini... Pilihanmu emang hebat~ Ini terlihat sangat pas di kakiku~" sahut Yoongi.

Jin tersenyum sambil memasang ekspresi arogan, membanggakan kehebatannya dalam memilih sepatu yang pas untuk Yoongi.

Tatapan Jin tiba-tiba terpaku kepada sebuah sepatu converse high berwarna merah yang ada di rak dihadapannya.

"Sepatu itu pasti sangat bagus kalau dipakai oleh Namjoon..." gumamnya.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Jin.

"Aniya~ Eobseo~" sahut Jin sambil berjalan menemani Yoongi ke kasir. "Kajja~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perang lagi-lagi terjadi di kelas English Club berikutnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berani-berani mendekati Yoongi sunbae!" bentak Hoseok ketika melihat Jin dan Yoongi makan siang bersama siang tadi.

" _Ini yang disebut Yoongi dengan kata manis? Cih, Yoongi sudah gila rupanya setelah kutolak dulu..._ " gerutu Jin dalam hati sambil memandangi Hoseok dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya.

"Ada apa kau melihatku begitu? Kau mulai sadar kalau aku lebih menarik darimu huh?" Hoseok merasa terganggu dengan tatapan Jin.

"Yaaaaa, Jung hoobae~ Lihat aku baik-baik~ Aku sudah bersama Yoongi selama lima tahun lamanya... Kau pikir siapa yang lebih berhak melarang untuk berdekatan dengannya huh?" sahut Jin dengan arogan di hadapan Hoseok.

"Bukankah Jin sunbae dan Yoongi sunbae berpacaran?" bisik Jungkook kepada Namjoon.

"Sepertinya begitu..." sahut Namjoon sambil diam-diam menatap wajah Jin yang terlihat semakin hari semakin manis dimatanya.

"Aku dengar gosip yang beredar kau kekasihnya tapi aku juga pernah dengar Yoongi sunbae bilang bahwa ia masih single.. Atau jangan-jangan kau yang mengejar-ngejar Yoongi sunbae padahal ia hanya menganggapmu teman huh?" sahut Hoseok dengan nada sinis dan mencibir.

"Yaishhh, Jung hoobae aku rasa kau memang perlu kuberi pelajaran~" sahut Jin sambil menginjak kaki Hoseok.

"Arghhhhh~" Hoseok kesakitan. Ia segera mengangkat kakinya, lalu menendang betis Jin.

"Yaishhh!" Jin semakin kesal, dan pertarungan mereka berdua kembali dimulai.

Jin dan Hoseok saling menendang dan memukul, dan kembali berakhir dengan saling menjambak rambut.

"Lepaskan, bitch!" teriak Hoseok karena rambutnya dicengkram sangat erat oleh Jin.

"Kau yang bitch, imma~~~~~~~~~~!" teriak Jin sambil semakin kencang menjambak rambut Hoseok.

"Yaishhhh!"

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Lepaskan!"

"Lepaskan, imma!"

"Ada apa ini?" sang dosen menatap Jin dan Hoseok dengan tatapan geram.

Belum sempat Namjoon dan Jungkook melerai mereka, sang dosen pembimbing sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Dan akhirnya Jin dan Hoseok berakhir di ruangan sang dosen, bersiap menerima hukuman.

"Kalian ini sudah besar, masih saja bertengkar seperti anak-anaik, aigoo!" sahut sang dosen yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Mr Eric. Moon Jung Hyuk nama Koreanya. Eric nama Amerikanya. Keturunan Korea-Amerika.

"Mianhae, Mr Eric.." sahut Jin sambil membungkukan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Mianhae, Mr Eric.." sahut Hoseok sambil ikut membungkukan badannya.

"Kalian kuberi tugas membuat makalah dalam bahasa inggris sebagai hukumannya!" sahut Mr Eric.

"Yaishhh~" gerutu Jin.

"Any problem, Jin?" sahut Mr Eric mendengar gerutuan Jin.

"Nothing, Mr~" jawab Jin secepat kilat.

"Baiklah, kembali ke ruangan, sebentar lagi saya menyusul. Kalau kalian ribut lagi, siap-siap mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat! Understand?" gertak Mr Eric.

"Yes, Sir!" sahut Jin dan Hoseok bersamaan.

Sambil saling menyikut dan beradu mulut, Jin dan Hoseok berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas English Club.

"Yaaa, hyeong~ Kan sudah kubilang berhenti membuat masalah..." gerutu Jungkook ketika Hoseok masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Namjoon bermaksud menanyakan keadaan Jin, namun lagi-lagi Jin berusaha menghindari Namjoon dengan memasang tampang cool dan segera berjalan cepat menuju mejanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Mr Eric masuk ke dalam kelas dan kegiatan English Club kembali dimulai setelah Mr Eric berceramah terlebih dahulu mengenai kejadian hari itu agar tidak terulang lagi.

Dan ketika kelas hampir berakhir, tiba-tiba Mr Eric memberikan project tugas kelompok, satu kelompok dua orang.

Mr Eric mulai menyebutkan nama-nama mahasiswa dengan pasangan kelompoknya.

Dan tiba-tiba di akhir nama kelompok, tersebutlah nama itu.

"Jeon Jungkook dengan Jung Hoseok. Kim Namjoon dengan Kim Seokjin."

DEG!

Jin nyaris berhenti bernafas mendengarnya.

"Ah, satu hal lagi. Hoseok dan Jin mendapat tugas hukuman dariku, Jungkook dan Namjoon sekalian bertugas membantu mereka mengerjakan tugas hukuman mereka, apalagi aku tau kapasitas otak Jin tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk menyelesaikan tugas hukumannya sendirian, makanya ia kubuat satu kelompok dengan Namjoon agar Namjoon bisa membantu membimbing Jin dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris." sahut Mr Eric sebelum keluar dari kelas.

Seisi kelas tertawa, mengingat bahwa julukan Jin memanglah Stupid Beauty.

" _Yaishhh! Mr Eric benar-benar keterlaluan!_ " gerutu Jin dalam hati karena merasa dipermalukan di depan sang jenius pujaannya itu.

Ketika Jin sedang merutuki Mr Eric dalam hatinya sambil merapikan laptop dan buku-bukunya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas, tanpa ia sadari Namjoon sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Jin sunbae, kapan kau ada waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap wajah Jin.

DEG!

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **esazame : whoaaa~ syukurlah kalo esa suka sama ff namjin ini :) anyway, thx buat fightingnya :)**

 **Guest: alhamdulillah ada yang muji ff ini, thx a lot buat pujiannya /bows/ :)**

 **namjin lover : iya nih udah byk bgt yg request minta namjin makanya saya buat ff ini :) here next chapter, semoga suka ya :)**

 **feliciamaria2231 : halo feli kita ketemu lagi :) nyesek ya? akhirnya saya bisa buat ff yg endingnya nyesek XD soalnya dr kmrn tiap bikin ff pasti happy ending XD " _ak ska bet crita kaka.. romanceny tuh... OMO dpt bet Hehe..._ " seriusan? whoaaaa~ baguslah kalo ada yg suka sama ff saya, thx a lot pujiannya /bows/ :) ciye yang baru masuk sekolah :) gimana kelas barunya?**

 **Ammi Gummy : gemes XD saya juga gemes baca review kamu/? #abaikan XD here next chapter :)**

 **iPSyuu : salam kenal, baru liat idmu di review saya :) "akhirny bisa baca ff Tae-V lgi..." berarti udah sering baca ff saya? whoaaaa~ gumawo :) /bows/ iya kalo yang three shoot atau four shoot gini biasanya saya postnya seminggu sekali :) harap bersabar yaaaa :)**

 **mincsn: namjin always sweet min wkwkw waduh udah punya... sini saya pukpukin dulu biar ilang sedihnya/? #modusan #abaikan /bawa banner NAMJIN I LOVE YOU/?/ XD**


	3. Chapter 3: END

**Title: Stupid Beauty And The Genius One**

 **Cast: Namjoon, Jin, Jungkook, Yoongi, Hoseok #NamJin #NamKook #YoonJin #YoonSeok**

 **Lenght: Three Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Ketika Jin sedang merutuki dalam hatinya sambil merapikan laptop dan buku-bukunya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas, tanpa ia sadari Namjoon sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Jin sunbae, kapan kau ada waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap wajah Jin.

DEG!

"Uh?" Jin menatap Namjoon dengan wajah kebingungan.

Bingung mengatur detak jantungnya.

Bingung mengatur nafasnya.

Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sunbae ada waktu kapan untuk mulai mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Uh? Uh.. Mmmmm... Nanti aku kabari, Namjoon a~" Jin bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diucapkannya.

"Uh.. Baiklah..." sahut Namjoon sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Namjoon juga bingung melihat kebingungan yang terbentuk di wajah Jin.

" _Apa ia begitu membenciku?_ " tanya hati kecil Namjoon.

"Yaaaa, hyeeeeooong~ Mengapa kita tidak satu kelompok~" Jungkook merengek sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal karena tidak satu kelompok dengan Namjoon.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk bertukar kelompok, karena sampai matipun aku tidak akan mau satu kelompok dengan stupid beauty itu cih~" gerutu Hoseok.

"Yaishhhh, imma~~~ Kau memang harus kuberi pelajaran huh?" Jin berjalan menghampiri Hoseok dan menendang lutut Hoseok sekeras-kerasnya sampai Hoseok jatuh berlutut kesakitan, lalu Jin segera berjalan cepat keluar dari kelas.

Menghampiri Min Yoongi.

"Yoongi aaaaaaa~" teriak Jin di tepi lapangan ketika melihat klub basket juga sudah selesai berlatih dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Yoongi melambaikan tangan ke arah Jin, kemudian menghampiri Jin.

"Kelasnya sudah berakhir hyeong?" tanya Yoongi.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Hoseok memang cari mati cih!" gerutu Jin.

"Ia membuat ulah lagi?" Yoongi menatap takjub ke arah Jin.

"Kau senang kan melihat ada seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai membuat sahabat baikmu ini dihukum?" gerutu Jin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dihukum? Waeyo?" Yoongi menatap bingung ke arah Jin.

Jin menceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya secara detail hingga akhirnya ia dan Hoseok dihukum mengerjakan makalah dalam bahasa inggris.

Yoongi tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi, membayangkan adegan pertarungan Jin dan Hoseok.

"Mengapa tidak kau bilang kalau kau bukan pacarku, hyeong? Hoseok pasti akan berhenti menjahilimu~ Hahahaha~" Yoongi terus tertawa.

"Aku hanya tidak mau terlihat kalah dihadapan bocah kurang ajar itu.." sahut Jin.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku hyeong?" tanya Yoongi.

"Yaishhh~ Micheoseo?" sahut Jin sambil memukul pelan kepala Yoongi.

"Ouch~" Lagi-lagi Yoongi pasrah dengan pukulan Jin di tubuhnya.

"Hyeong~ Kau yakin aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan hatimu?" sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba sambil menatap serius ke arah Jin.

"Uh?" Jin terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Aku kira aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cintamu hyeong~ Tapi tiba-tiba kau jatuh cinta dengan pria lain... Dan rasanya posisi Namjoon sangat kuat dihatimu..." sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Yoongi a~ Ini kan sudah kita bahas sejak lama... Aku benar-benar nyaman denganmu, sebatas sahabat.. Ah, aniya~ Bagiku, kau seperti saudara kandungku sendiri... Karena itulah aku tidak mungkin bisa jatuh cinta padamu, karena dmataku kau benar-benar seperti saudara kandungku sendiri..." sahut Jin.

"Araseo, hyeong~" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum, menepuk bahu Jin.

"Ah! Satu hal yang paling penting yang ingin kuceritakan padamu!" sahut Jin tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku satu kelompok dengan Namjoon untuk tugas english clubku!" sahut Jin sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Mwo? Jinjja hyeong?" Yoongi ikut terkejut mendengarnya.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku harus bagaimanaaaaa~"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Menghadapi Namjoon..." sahut Jin dengan suara lirih.

"Hyeong, seminder itukah kau kepada Namjoon?" Yoongi mulai mencoba mengajak Jin berbicara dengan serius lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sebodoh ini, Yoongi a~ Mana mungkin aku bisa menghadapi Namjoon yang sejenius itu?" sahut Jin.

"Aku juga awalnya minder saat mencintaimu.. Kau sangat manis, aku biasa saja. Kau ingat kan seberapa culunnya aku saat SMA?" tanya Yoongi.

"Seingatku kau memang tidak sekeren ini saat SMA, hehehe~" jawab Jin.

Yoongi tertawa. "Bahkan tubuhku jauh lebih pendek darimu, hingga saat ini.. Tapi pada akhirnya aku berani mengutarakan perasaanku padamu kan hyeong? Karena menurutku, cinta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipendam. Cinta itu tidak memandang semua kekurangan yang ada di diri kita..."

Jin menghela nafas.

"Sekarang, alasanmu menolakku, apakah karena kekuranganku itu hyeong?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aniyaaa~ Tidak ada hubungannya dengan wajahmu ataupun tinggi badanmu.. Jinjja~" sahut Jin. "Hanya saja aku merasa sangat nyaman sebagai sahabat dan keluargamu, karena itu aku menolakmu..."

"Lihat? Kau saja tidak memandang kekuranganku kan?" sahut Yoongi.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Namjoon pasti juga menganggapmu seperti itu hyeong.. Setidaknya jika ia menolakmu pun, kau bisa bersahabat dengan dia, bukan berjauhan seperti ini..." sahut Yoongi.

"Gumawo, Yoongi a~" sahut Jin sambil menghela nafas.

"Ne?"

"Gumawo~ Karena memberikanku dukungan dan semangat~"

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jin. "That's what friends are for~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin terus memikirkan semua ucapan Yoongi selama semalaman sambil terus menyetel lagu favoritnya.

" _ **Give me your shoulder, hold me tight  
To Your Dream  
Come here and tell me, only let me know  
To Your Dream  
Hurry and take me, fast asleep  
Into the world you live in**_"

Untung saja besok hari sabtu dan tidak ada kelas sehingga ia bisa tidur di pagi harinya karena semalaman ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur memikirkan ucapan Yoongi.

Sorenya Jin terbangun dan berencana akan mengajak Namjoon mengerjakan tugas kelompok malam ini, dan dengan sangat bodohnya Jin baru menyadari satu hal.

Ia tidak punya nomor handphone ataupun alamat rumah Namjoon!

"Bagaimana aku menghubunginya? Yaishhhhhhh~ Pabo! Pabo! Pabo!" Jin merutuki dirinya sambil memukuli kepalanya.

Dan Jin berpikir bahwa weekend kali itu benar-benar jadi weekend terburuk dalam kehidupannya karena ia tidak bisa menghubungi Namjoon untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Tapi terkadang takdir memang aneh.

Keesokan harinya, di minggu pagi yang cerah itu, tiba-tiba ada yang membunyikan bel rumah Jin.

Jin berjalan dengan malas menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintunya. Ia masih memakai piyama tidur kelinci berwarna pink kesukaannya. Dan wajahnya benar-benar tanpa make up karena baru terbangun dari tidurnya setelah merutuki dirinya semalaman.

"Ada apa Yoongi pagi-pagi kesini?" gumam Jin, berpikir pasti Yoongi yang menekan bel itu.

KREK~

Pintu terbuka.

DEG!

Jantung Jin serasa disayat-sayat ratusan pisau melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Kim Namjoon.

Dengan kacamata di wajahnya. Dengan tataan rambut yang sangat rapi. Dengan sweater biru muda dan celana jeans panjangnya. Dengan wewangian parfum di tubuhnya.

Sementara Jin? Dengan wajah lusuh yang baru bangun tidur. Dengan kemeja kelinci pinkynya. Dengan sedikit air liur yang mengering disamping bibirnya. Dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Uh? Kim Namjoon?" Jin membelalakan kedua bola mata bulatnya.

"Pagi, sunbae~" sapa Namjoon sambil tersenyum sangat manis menyapa Jin.

"Tunggu sebentar!" sahut Jin sambil refleks menutup kembali pintunya tanpa mempersilakan Namjoon masuk terlebih dahulu. Membuat Namjoon tercengang di depan rumah Jin.

Jin segera berlari ke kamarnya, mandi secepat kilat, berdandan secepat mungkin, kemudian berlari ke bawah menuju pintu rumahnya.

Jin membuka kembali pintunya setelah merapikan tubuhnya. Kaos pink dengan tulisan "I know i am the cutest one~" berwarna putih dan celana jeans putih selutut. Rambutnya sudah tertata rapi. Tubuhnya juga sudah wangi dengan parfum kesukaannya.

"Maaf Namjoon a membuatmu menunggu agak lama~" sahut Jin saat membuka pintunya.

"Ah~ Ne, gwenchana sunbae.. Maaf tiba-tiba kesini tanpa mengabarimu terlebih dulu... Aku tidak tahu nomor handphonemu..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ah~ Aku juga bermaksud menghubungimu kemarin tapi aku baru sadar aku tidak tahu nomor handphone ataupun alamat rumahmu..." sahut Jin.

"Jinjja, sunbae?" Namjoon terkejut mendengar Jin berusaha menghubunginya.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ah, bagaimana kau tahu alamatku?"

"Kemarin Hoseok dan Jungkook mengerjakan tugas mereka di rumahku. Aku dengar dari Hoseok, pagi ini klub basket berlatih di lapangan karena akan ada turnamen minggu depan. Makanya aku sengaja pagi-pagi ke kampus untuk menanyakan alamat rumahmu ke Yoongi sunbae..." sahut Namjoon.

Jin tiba-tiba merasa sangat tersentuh mendengar seberapa besar niat Namjoon untuk menghampiri rumahnya.

"Kau ada waktu kan sunbae untuk mengerjakan tugas kita pagi ini?" tanya Namjoon.

PRANG~~~~

Semua rasa tersentuh Jin akan perjuangan Namjoon ke rumahnya pecah berkeping-keping begitu saja.

Jin tersadar bahwa Namjoon kesana bukan demi bertemu Jin tapi demi mengerjakan tugas english clubnya.

"Ah, iya aku ada waktu hari ini.. Silakan masuk Namjoon a~" sahut Jin.

Namjoon masuk sambil melihat sekelilingnya. "Rumahmu tertata cukup rapi, sunbae.."

"Ah~ Aku sendirian, jadi tidak ada yang membuat rumahku berantakan..." sahut Jin sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman.

Jin menghampiri Namjoon dan memberikan segelas jus jeruk untuknya.

"Ah~ Gumawo, sunbae... Mmmm... Orang tuamu tidak disini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Keluargaku di kampung halamanku.. Di Anyang, Gyeonggi-do..." sahut Jin. "Kalau kau, Namjoon a?"

"Keluargaku di Ilsan, sunbae~ Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini.. Biasanya weekend aku sering berkunjung kesana.." sahut Namjoon.

Perlahan demi perlahan pembicaraan tentang latar belakang keluarga mereka mengalir begitu saja sambil Namjoon berkeliling melihat dekorasi rumah Jin.

Setelah berkeliling sejenak untuk melihat rumah Jin, Namjoon dan Jin memutuskan duduk di meja yang ada di ruang tengah untuk mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Mau mengerjakan tugas kita dulu atau tugas hukumanmu dulu, sunbae?" tanya Namjoon.

"Uhm~~~ Tugas kelompok dulu saja baru tugas hukumanku, otte?" tanya Jin.

"Oke, call~" sahut Namjoon.

Namjoon dan Jin mulai mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

Awalnya, mereka masih saling merasa agak canggung, namun setelah dua jam berlalu, mereka sudah bisa saling berkomunikasi dengan baik.

Namjoon dan Jin tengah menatap laptop dihadapan mereka sambil berdiskusi mengenai beberapa hal.

Tiba-tiba Namjoon menyentuh pundak Jin sambil memberikan penjelasan untuk beberapa hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Jin.

Dan detak jantung Jin kembali berdebar tidak karuan.

Dan tiba-tiba sebait lirik lagu kesukaan Jin terputar di benaknya.

" _ **Give me your shoulder, hold me tight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To Your Dream**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Come here and tell me, only let me know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To Your Dream**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hurry and take me, fast asleep**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Into the world you live in**_ _ **  
**_ _ **  
I can't say anything**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Your touch felt so real**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Did the world give me this fortune?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Can I even receive this gift? So strange**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Still, I like you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I'm afraid of everything**_ "

"Sunbae? Gwenchana?" Namjoon menatap wajah Jin yang mulai memerah karena sentuhan Namjoon di bahunya.

"Uh? Ah~ Gwenchana.. Ehem..." Jin berdeham, berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungannya akibat sentuhan Namjoon di pundaknya.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas english club mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"MIN YOONGI, HWAITING~~~~~~~~~~~" teriak Hoseok dengan penuh semangat di tepi lapangan ketika Yoongi dan seluruh anggota klub basket Bangtan International University tengah berlatih di lapangan untuk turnamen minggu depan.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Hoseok, kemudian tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, membayangkan sosok di ujung lapangan itu tengah berkelahi dengan Jin di dalam kelas.

Dan ketika Yoongi termenung membayangankan adegan Hoseok dan Jin bertengkar di dalam kelas, tanpa ia sadari sebuah bola tengah melayang ke kepalanya.

"Aigooo~ Mengapa aku jadi membayangkannya?" sahut Yoongi sambil kembali mencoba fokus kepada latihan basketnya.

DUG!

Bola itu tepat mengenai kening Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi langsung jatuh terduduk.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Yoongi terbaring di lapangan. Pingsan karena timpukan yang cukup keras di kepalanya.

"YOONGI SUNBAEEEEEEEEEEEE~" Hoseok berteriak histeris melihat idolanya terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lapangan.

Hoseok berlari dari bangku yang ada di tepi lapangan menuju ke kerumunan orang-orang di tengah lapangan.

Yoongi dibopong oleh ketua klub basket ke UKM dan Hoseok berkata bahwa ia yang akan menjaga Yoongi sehingga anggota lainnya tetap bisa berlatih.

Akhirnya semua menyetujui untuk menitipkan Yoongi kepada Hoseok di dalam ruang UKM.

Hoseok mulai memijat pelan kening Yoongi, bermaksud agar rasa sakit di kepala Yoongi berkurang.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi sadarkan diri dan segera mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasur tempatnya berbaring.

"Yoongi sunbae! Gwenchana?" Hoseok terlihat sangat mencemaskan keadaan Yoongi.

Yoongi melihat sekelilingnya. "Aku kenapa ada disini? Kau kenapa ada disini?"

"Kau terkena bola di kepalamu tadi sunbae..." sahut Hoseok.

"Ah~ Aku ingat.. Pantas kepalaku pusing..." sahut Yoongi sambil memijat pelan keningnya.

"Makanya kau berbaring saja dulu, sunbae.. Jangan duduk dulu, kepalamu masih pusing kan..." sahut Hoseok.

"Aigoo..." gumam Yoongi sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Ah, tadi anggota klub basket lainnya berencana menemanimu disini sunbae tapi aku bilang tidak usah biar aku yang menjagamu agar emreka tetap bisa lanjut berlatih.. Tidak apa-apa kan sunbae?" tanya Hoseok dengan agak ragu-ragu, takut Yoongi tidak suka dengan keberadaannya disana.

"Uh? Ne~ Gwenchana..." sahut Yoongi sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Gumawo, Hoseok a.."

"Ah! Kau ingat namaku?" Hoseok tersenyum mendengar idolanya menyebut namanya.

"Tentu saja.. Jin hyeong banyak bercerita tentangmu... Hahaha.." sahut Yoongi sambil tertawa mengingat semua cerita Jin padanya.

"Ah... Geu sunbae!" gumam Hoseok.

"Mengapa kau sejahat itu padanya?" tanya Yoongi sambil berbaring menatap ke arah Hoseok yang duduk di bangku disebelah kasurnya.

"Ne? Uh... Itu.. Mmmmm..." Hoseok bingung harus berkata apa, ia pikir Yoongi akan memarahinya.

"Kau menyukaiku? Kau cemburu pada Jin hyeong?" tanya Yoongi.

Hoseok membelalakan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Aku benar kan?" tanya Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya karena malu sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Jung Hoseok... Dengarkan aku baik-baik... Mulai hari ini aku mohon berhentilah mengganggu Jin hyeong.. Ia bukan pacarku..." sahut Yoongi.

"Ah, jeongmal? Benar kan ia bukan pacarmu? Ia terus menempel padamu karena menyukaimu padahal kau tidak menyukainya? Iya kan?" Hoseok langsung menatap Yoongi dengan penuh antusias. Merasa menang atas pertarungannya dengan Jin.

"Yaishhh! Cerita darimana itu?" Yoongi malah membentak Hoseok.

"Ne?" Hoseok tak mengerti mengapa Yoongi membentaknya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik... Aku dan Jin hyeong sudah saling mengenal sejak kami SMA.. Aku kelas 1 SMA saat itu, Jin hyeong kelas 2 SMA.. Kami cukup dekat sampai akhirnya aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya..." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok semakin membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Tapi Jin hyeong menolakku... Dengan alasan ia belum siap pacaran.. Lalu kami menjadi semakin dekat, seperti sahabat dan saudara kandung, hingga detik ini..." lanjut Yoongi.

"Ah... Justru kau yang ditolaknya?" Hoseok tercengang.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Makanya, aku kesal jika kau mengganggu Jin hyeong, karena aku yang mengejar Jin hyeong dan ia yang menolakku, bukan seperti ceritamu tadi..."

"Ah.. Mian, sunbae..." Hoseok menundukan kepalanya. Malu akan kebodohannya selama ini. Ia pasti terlihat sangat memalukan dihadapan Jin selama ini.

"Aku bahkan selama ini masih berpikir, bisakah suatu saat aku mendapatkan hatinya..." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok menatap sedih ke arah Yoongi, merasa patah hati, merasa cintanya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yoongi saat itu juga.

"Namun beberapa waktu yang lalu, Jin hyeong bercerita bahwa ia menemukan cinta pertamanya.. Seseorang yang tidak akan bisa kutandingi..." sahut Yoongi dengan suara lirih.

"Ne? Nugu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Itu rahasia... Hahaha..." sahut Yoongi.

"Aaaaah..." gumam Hoseok.

"Lalu aku bertanya lagi kepada Jin hyeong, apakah benar sudah tidak ada harapan untukku mendapatkan cintanya. Dan ia menjawab, bahwa aku sudah seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri, ia merasa sangat nyaman bersamaku, sebagai teman dekat dan saudara..." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok menggembungkan kedua pipinya sambil menganggukan kepalanya mendengar cerita Yoongi.

"Karena itu aku berpikir, sudah saatnya aku mencari cinta yang baru... Benar kan?" sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Ne?" Hoseok kembali menatap Yoongi dengan terkejut.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama, Hoseok a... Dan aku rasa aku menyukai sifat ceria dan semangatmu... Apalagi saat Jin hyeong bercerita bagaimana epiknya pertarungan kalian berdua di kelas.. Aku membayangkan bagaimana lucunya ekspresimu saat itu.." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Spontan kedua pipi Hoseok langsung memerah.

"Jangan dibayangkan, itu sangat memalukan..." sahut Hoseok sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa tertimpuk bola tadi?" tanya Yoongi.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Molla... Waeyo?"

"Karena aku membayangkan wajahmu saat bertarung melawan Jin hyeong untuk memperebutkanku.. Hahaha..." sahut Yoongi samil tertawa.

"Jinjja?" Hoseok membelalakan lagi kedua matanya.

"Ehem..." Yoongi berdeham lalu menatap serius ke arah Hoseok. "Karena itu kau yang harus bertanggung jawab menjagaku sampai sakit kepalaku sembuh total. Araseo?"

"Uh?" Hoseok semakin bingung dengan ucapan Yoongi.

"Kau harus ada setiap aku butuh bantuan karena jika kepalaku masih pusing begini ada banyak hal yang akan sulit untuk kulakukan..." sahut Yoongi.

"Ah, ne~ Aku siap, sunbae!" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Yoongi menatap wajah Hoseok beberapa saat lamanya. Membuat Hoseok salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Jung Hoseok, maukah kau menjadi calon kekasihku?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Maksudnya?" Hoseok menatap Yoongi, lagi-lagi kedua bola matanya membulat dengan sempurna.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk benar-benar melupakan Jin hyeong... Setelah aku membereskan perasaanku padanya, kau harus siap menerimaku menjadi kekasihku karena akhir-akhir ini kau mulai menarik perhatianku, araseo?" sahut Yoongi sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Hoseok, membuat pipi Hoseok memerah dengan sempurna.

"Ummmmm..." sahut Hoseok sambil menganggukan kepalanya dengan wajah sangat memerah.

"Tapi ada satu syaratnya~" sahut Yoongi sambil kembali berbaring di kasur.

"Apa itu sunbae?" tanya Hoseok, wajahnya masih memerah.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Jin hyeong.. Dan jangan pernah mencari masalah lagi dengannya... Dan kau harus siap sering melihatku bersamanya, karena bagaimanapun juga, dan sampai kapanpun juga, aku dan Jin akan terus bersama, sebagai sahabat dan saudara.." sahut Yoongi.

"Araseo, sunbae~ Aku janji aku tidak akan lagi cemburu pada Jin sunbae, asalkan kau berjanji juga pasti akan melupakannya dan menjadi kekasihku!" sahut Hoseok.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hoseok.

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan kilat mendarat di bibir Hoseok.

"Itu sebagai tanda janjiku kepadamu, Jung Hoseok~" sahut Yoongi sambil kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya.

Hoseok langsung menutup wajahnya, merasa malu dan sekaligus merasa sangat bahagia karena perjuangannya selama setahun ini akhirnya berbuah manis.

Sangat manis. As sweet as sugar~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon dan Jin memutuskan untuk mencari makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan tugas mereka.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke sebuah rumah makan yang ada di dekat rumah Jin.

"Ini rumah makan kesukaanku dan Yoongi sejak kami SMA... Semoga kau suka rasanya, Namjoon a..." sahut Jin saat mereka duduk dan memilih menu.

"Menu apa yang paling enak, sunbae?" tanya Namjoon.

"Uhmmmm... Aku paling suka ayam asam manisnya, kalau Yoongi lebih suka fried chickennya..." sahut Jin sambil membolak balik buku menu dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku pesan ayam asam manis seperti rekomendasimu, sunbae.." sahut Namjoon.

"Uh? Oke.." sahut Jin sambil memanggil pelayan rumah makan itu agar menghampiri meja mereka.

"Kau dan Yoongi sunbae sudah berpacaran sejak SMA, sunbae?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba setelah mereka menyebutkan pesanan mereka kepada sang pelayan rumah makan itu.

"Uh? Maksudmu?" tanya Jin sambil kebingungan.

"Kalian sudah berkencan sejak SMA?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Aku? Dengan Yoongi? Hahahaha..." Jin justru tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Waeyo, sunbae? Aku tidak boleh bertanya?" Namjoon justru bingung melihat reaksi Jin.

"Aku dan Yoongi berteman sangaaaaat dekat sejak SMA, dan kami tidak pernah berpacaran, Namjoon a... Kami memang sangaaat dekat, sudah seperti saudara kandung sendiri rasanya... Aigoo~ Kau pasti terbawa omongan Hoseok sialan itu, hahaha..." Jin terus tertawa sambil menjelaskan kepada Namjoon.

Sang pelayan datang meletakkan makanan pesanan mereka di meja, lalu berjalan kembali ke dalam dapur.

"Jadi kalian tidak berpacaran?" Namjoon menatap Jin dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya sambil mulai memakan makanan dihadapannya itu. "Ne~ Kami tidak pernah berpacaran..."

"Ah... Aku kira kau menjauhiku karena Yoongi sunbae..." sahut Namjoon sambil memainkan sendok di tangannya.

"Menjauhimu?" Jin menatap Namjoon, kali ini ia yang kebingungan.

"Waktu seisi kampus ramai membicarakan gosip antara aku dan sunbae, sunbae terlihat sangat jutek dan menghindariku.. Aku pikir kau terganggu karena takut Yoongi sunbae merasa cemburu..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ah.. Itu... Uh..." Jin kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Mana mungkin ia bilang karena ia mencintai Namjoon?

"Berarti kau sangat membenciku ya sunbae? Sampai kau sangat benci digosipkan denganku dan menghindariku..." sahut Namjoon, memberanikan dirinya mengungkapkan semua perasaannya selama ini.

"Ah, aniya! Bukan begitu, Namjoon a!" Jin panik mendengar Namjoon salah paham terhadapnya.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau menghindariku? Apa aku memiliki kesalahan padamu?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah.. Ini sulit dijelaskan, Namjoon a..."

Jin memasukkan sesendok makanan lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Waeyo, sunbae? Padahal aku begitu mengagumimu..." sahut Namjoon sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Uh?" Jin terbelalak mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Aku sudah tertarik melihat sosokmu sejak aku melakukan pendaftaran masuk ke universitas ini.. Waktu itu aku melihatmu sedang bermain dengan beberapa teman seangkatanmu.. Senyummu terlihat sangat manis bagiku.. Karena itu aku semakin semangat untuk segera bergabung di Bangtan International University... Dan aku sudah sering memperhatikanmu diam-diam sejak awal masuk kuliah.. Makanya aku segera berlari ke lapangan menolongmu saat kau pingsan, karena aku memang diam-diam sedang memperhatikanmu dari jauh..." sahut Namjoon.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Jin tersedak mendengar pengakuan Namjoon.

"Gwenchana, sunbae?" sahut Namjoon sambil menyodorkan segelas air kepada Jin.

Jin meminum air itu kemudian menatap Namjoon sambil membuka lebar kedua matanya. "Apa yang kau bilang barusan itu benar?"

Namjoon kembali memainkan sendok di tangannya sambil menganggukan kepalanya... "Uh... Mmm..."

"Bukankah kau berpacaran dengan Jungkook si anak akselerasi itu?" tanya Jin.

"Aniya~ Jungkook memang pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku, namun aku menolaknya karena aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu, sunbae... Sejak aku menolaknya, ia memohon agar aku tidak menjauh darinya, dan sejak saat itulah aku menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengku sendiri..." sahut Namjoon.

"Sama persis seperti aku dan Yoongi..." sahut Jin.

"Uh?" Namjoon menatap Jin.

"Yoongi juga pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku saat kami SMA, namun aku menolaknya karena aku belum siap jatuh cinta saat itu, dan sejak saat itu, hingga detik ini, kami jadi sangat dekat, seperti sahabat dan saudara kandung..." sahut Jin.

"Ah.. Kisah kita mirip... Hahaha..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Senyumanmu sangat manis, Namjoon a... Makanya aku menjauhimu..." Jin akhirnya berani buka suara akan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Maksudmu, sunbae?" tanya Namjoon kebingungan.

"Aku rasa aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kau tersenyum padaku di UKM waktu itu.. Tapi aku malu karena usiaku dua tahun diatasmu... Makanya aku pura-pura menjauhimu.. Ditambah lagi kau tiba-tiba mendapat julukan The Genius One, sedangkan kau tahu kan apa julukanku? Stupid Beauty... Aku merasa kau pasti tidak akan mungkin menyukai orang sebodoh diriku, makanya aku semakin menjauhimu..." Akhirnya semua yang ingin diucapkan Jin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jinjja, sunbae? Apa yang kau katakan itu benar?" Namjoon refleks memegang erat kedua tangan Jin di atas meja sambil menatap wajah Jin.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku minder dengan kebodohanku, makanya aku menjauhimu, padahal aku juga selama setahun ini diam-diam memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan sejak kau menolongku waktu itu..."

"Whoaaaa... Sunbae... Bukankah ini lucu? Aku kira kau membenciku karena aku tidak menarik dan kau pikir aku tidak menyukaimu karena kau bodoh.. Padahal ternyata kita diam-diam saling meperhatikan satu sama lain..." sahut Namjoon.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya, kita benar-benar seperti orang bodoh selama setahun ini, Namjoon a... Whoaaaa..."

"Sunbae... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku mulai detik ini?" tanya Namjoon langsung, sebelum ia harus kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Uh?" Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya. Terkejut dengan pernyataan Namjoon yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku semakin yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu, sunbae... Bukankah kita ditakdirkan untuk saling melengkapi? Kecerdasanku akan menutupi kebodohanmu, dan kecantikanmu akan menutupi ketidakmenarikanku... Aku akan mengajarimu mata pelajaran yang tidak kau mengerti dan kau akan mengajariku bagaimana caranya menjadi terlihat menarik..."

Jin meneteskan air matanya sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, The Genius One..."

"Uljima, my stupid beauty..." sahut Namjoon sambil berjalan menghampiri Jin di tempat duduknya lalu berjongkok dan menghapus air mata Jin.

Namjoon memeluk Jin dengan sangat erat. "Gumawo, karena sudah mau menjadi kekasihku..."

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling bertatapan, lalu wajah Namjoon semakin mendekat ke wajah Jin, dan bibir merekapun bertautan.

Mereka saling mencium dan melumat, melupakan bahwa ada banyak orang si rumah makan itu yang tengah melihat ke arah mereka.

Akhirnya semua impian Jin akan segera menjadi kenyataan, seperti apa yang tertera dalam lirik lagu kesukaannya itu. Dan kali ini bukan hanya sekedar dalam mimpi tapi menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

" _ **SURAN - TO YOUR DREAM (Ost. Entertainer / Ddanddara)**_

 _ **I opened my eyes in the darkness**_  
 _ **And I saw your smiling face**_  
 _ **When I fell asleep for a moment**_  
 _ **I think you said something**_  
 _ **So I'm standing in front of you**_  
 _ **But you're looking somewhere else, far away**_  
 _ **  
Above my dim face**_  
 _ **The warm sunlight falls**_  
 _ **Between the tickling wind**_  
 _ **This feeling lazily spreads**_  
 _ **Actually, I don't really know**_  
 _ **I think I'm still half asleep**_  
 _ **  
Give me your shoulder, hold me tight**_  
 _ **To Your Dream**_  
 _ **Come here and tell me, only let me know**_  
 _ **To Your Dream**_  
 _ **Hurry and take me, fast asleep**_  
 _ **Into the world you live in**_  
 _ **  
I can't say anything**_  
 _ **Your touch felt so real**_  
 _ **Did the world give me this fortune?**_  
 _ **Can I even receive this gift? So strange**_  
 _ **Still, I like you**_  
 _ **But I'm afraid of everything**_  
 _ **  
At the end of a hard day**_  
 _ **I sat across from you, looking into your eyes**_  
 _ **Telling you things I Wanted to tell you**_  
 _ **Cutely complaining**_  
 _ **Then you carefully comforted me**_  
 _ **I want to trust you now**_  
 _ **  
Give me your shoulder, hold me tight**_  
 _ **To Your Dream**_  
 _ **Come here and tell me, only let me know**_  
 _ **To Your Dream**_  
 _ **Hurry and take me, fast asleep**_  
 _ **Into the world you live in**_  
 _ **  
My hopes are high, in my dreams**_  
 _ **You're there like a miracle**_  
 _ **You've made my feelings grow so much**_  
 _ **  
I wanna sweetly fall asleep on your arm**_  
 _ **To Your Dream**_  
 _ **Even if I sleep talk, don't mind it**_  
 _ **To Your Dream**_  
 _ **In this secret that only we know**_  
 _ **Take me so I won't wake up**_  
 _ **  
Tell me in a whisper**_  
 _ **That you like me too**_  
 _ **Forgetting the time it took to come to me**_  
 _ **I wanna be with you**_ "

" _Welcome to my life, The Genius One~_ " sahut Jin dalam hati.

" _Welcome to my life, Stupid Beauty~_ " gumam hati kecil Namjoon.

 **.**

-END-

* * *

 **Note: Maafkan kalo endingnya gaje /bows/ Maklum, kalo FF simple life ya endingnya juga simple #ngeles/? :) Maafkan juga kalau dirasa FF ini masih banyak kekurangannya /deep bows/**

 **Thx a lot buat semua dukungan, masukan, pujian, dan semangatnya selama penggarapan FF ini dari chapter satu sampai tamat di chapter tiga ini :)**

 **Saya sangat terharu baca review para readers, dan ternyata hampir semua review yang masuk bilang suka banget sama FF ini, padahal saya pikir ff simple life gini kurang menarik perhatian readers.. Thx banget karena udah suka sama FF ini ya all~ :)**

 **See u all in my next FF ya /bows/**

 **Btw, saya ada post new FF Mini Chapter tuh, "A Shy Love - VHope KookMin", baru prologuenya sih dua chapter, semoga pada suka juga ya sama FF baru saya itu. :)**

 **Sama jangan lupa baca FF Mini Chapter saya juga yang "Kill Me, Heal Me" sama FF Three Shoot saya yang "Living With A Ghost" ya all :)**

 **Annyeong... :)**

* * *

 **esazame : jadi inget lagu sherina/? XD thx esa :) yah tamat nih :(**

 **PiKi27 : iya sering banget masuk notif email, "PiKi27 following your story" "PiKi27 favorite your story" gitu2 deh tapi iya ini ya pertama kali review ya? kayaknya dulu pernah sempet review deh yang di ff apa gitu saya lupa... apa baru ini? maklum, saya pikunan :( btw salam kenal ya piki :) thx bgt selama ini rajin bacain ff saya /deep bows/ whoaaa~ thx banget ya piki buat pujiannyaaaa :) padahal ini simple life bgt kirain bakal pada kurang puas bacanya.. alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka sama cerita ini :) btw end nih ffnya :(**

 **dewiaisyah : salam kenal dewi, baru pertama kali kayaknya review ff saya? thx udah nyempetin baca ff saya :) whoaaaa asli saya terharu ternyata ff simple life gini banyak yang suka :) thx buat pujiannya ya /bows/ waduh jangan ketawa2 sendiri ntar dibawa ke rsj ga bisa baca ff saya lagi loh XD**

 **Ammi Gummy : /merinding denger ketawanya ammi/? XD hotel wkwkw ntar brubah jadi rated M itu mah mi XD**

 **mincsn : NAH KAN MULAI NAKAL/? XD malem2 mau ngapain hmm? XD kita namjin shipper sejati wkwkw XD gumawo reader :)**

 **Aiko Vallery : tiap ff kan dibuat beda karakternya, tapi paling lucu karakter jin disini ya? XD saya sih selalu berusaha biar karakternya ga OOC banget jadi berusaha sambil ngetik itu sambil bayangin gimana ekspresi dan kelakuan mereka sehari-hari di variety show, jadi karakternya ga lari kejauhan gitu dari karakter asli membernya bangtan yang saya gambarkan di ff :) alhamdulillah kalo aiko suka :)**

 **Hana: annyeong hana, salam kenal :) ini baru pertama kali review ya? apa pernah review juga sebelumnya? anyway, thx udah nyempetin baca ff saya ya :) whoaaa~ alhamdulillah kalo hana suka ceritanya :) KITA BERJODOH TERNYATA, SAYA BARU AJA POST PROLOGUE NEW FF MINI CHAPTER SAYA JUDULNYA "A SHY LOVE", VHOPE FF.. Hoseok Taehyung main characternya whoaaa~ saya padahal baru baca review kamu setelah post prologue itu, eh baca review kamu request minta ff hoseok XD silakan dibaca ya yg "A Shy Love" :)  
**


	4. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **VellyPiKi27 : wah piki ganti uname XD lah jadi kemarin2 piki apa saudaranya piki nih yang review? XD loh kok dibanting? kenapa dibanting? tumben kan ya bisa buat chapter panjang saya? saya juga terkejut/? XD request apa nih piki? wkwkw yoongi udah sama hoseok jangan dibawa lari/? :) oke see u again in my other ff :)**

* * *

 **Hana : yeay ikut seneng/? XD udah tamat tapi :( sedih juga nih saya tiapnamatin chapter waks sama2 kurang tanggap/? untung dipersatukan XD iya dibuat yoonseok juga biar shippernya yoonseok bisa ikut bahagia baca last chapter ini :)**

 **Hahaha.. iya "Who Is My True Love" salah satu FF kebanggaan saya tuh, karena ternyata banyak banget readers yg suka, dan review yang masuk alhamdulillah isinya pujian dan support semua :) padahal awal2 saya buat saya agak ragu bakal pada suka kaga ya.. tapi karena saya sudah memulai, artinya saya wajib melanjutkan sampai end, dan ternyata reaksi readers luar biasa bikin saya mau nangis terharu setiap baca review2 kalian :) /peluk/ XD**

 **"Who Is My True Love", "Mystery Of Bangtan Village", "The Marriage", "Love And Confussion", "Human Traffic Light", sama "Beauty Affair" itu FF-FF saya yang patut saya banggakan karena reaksi kalian para readers sangat membuat saya terharu :)**

 **emang awalnya ga suka VHope kah hana?**

 **songfic itu artinya apa ya han? karena saya masih awam sebenernya sama istilah-istilah dunia perfanfican... Who Is My True Love itu tergolong songfic kah?**

 **Kalau hana suka hoseok. selamat menunggu karena saya juga lagi garap ff chapter yg bakalan agak banyak chapternya, isinya ketujuh member bangtan, dan hoseok masuk kategori salah satu main characternya disana :) judulnya "Our Youth" yang insya allah bakal saya post setelah "Kill Me, Heal Me" rampung :) Selamat menunggu :) Thx buat semangatnya ya han :) Hana juga semangat ya :)**

* * *

 **mincsn : /bawa banner "NAMJIN FOR LIVE"/ wkwkw XD cute endingnya? secute namjoon kalo lagi aegyo ya? wkwkw XD masa jarang ada ff YoonSeok min? hayo galau mau joon apa yoon hayo kaga boleh maruk kata mama XD**

* * *

 **dewiaisyah : kan yg stupid beauty emang tiap rabu updatenya XD wah biasanya shipperin siapa emang dewi? thx again fightingnya :) semangat juga ya dewi :)**

* * *

 **esazame: sama2, esa :) see u in my other ff ya :)**


	5. Reply For Review (revisi?)

**reply for review:**

 **VellyPiKi27 : wah piki ganti uname XD lah jadi kemarin2 piki apa saudaranya piki nih yang review? XD loh kok dibanting? kenapa dibanting? tumben kan ya bisa buat chapter panjang saya? saya juga terkejut/? XD request apa nih piki? wkwkw yoongi udah sama hoseok jangan dibawa lari/? :) oke see u again in my other ff :)**

* * *

 **Hana : yeay ikut seneng/? XD udah tamat tapi :( sedih juga nih saya tiapnamatin chapter waks sama2 kurang tanggap/? untung dipersatukan XD iya dibuat yoonseok juga biar shippernya yoonseok bisa ikut bahagia baca last chapter ini :)**

 **Hahaha.. iya "Who Is My True Love" salah satu FF kebanggaan saya tuh, karena ternyata banyak banget readers yg suka, dan review yang masuk alhamdulillah isinya pujian dan support semua :) padahal awal2 saya buat saya agak ragu bakal pada suka kaga ya.. tapi karena saya sudah memulai, artinya saya wajib melanjutkan sampai end, dan ternyata reaksi readers luar biasa bikin saya mau nangis terharu setiap baca review2 kalian :) /peluk/ XD**

 **"Who Is My True Love", "Mystery Of Bangtan Village", "The Marriage", "Love And Confussion", "Human Traffic Light", sama "Beauty Affair" itu FF-FF saya yang patut saya banggakan karena reaksi kalian para readers sangat membuat saya terharu :)**

 **emang awalnya ga suka VHope kah hana?**

 **songfic itu artinya apa ya han? karena saya masih awam sebenernya sama istilah-istilah dunia perfanfican... Who Is My True Love itu tergolong songfic kah?**

 **Kalau hana suka hoseok. selamat menunggu karena saya juga lagi garap ff chapter yg bakalan agak banyak chapternya, isinya ketujuh member bangtan, dan hoseok masuk kategori salah satu main characternya disana :) judulnya "Our Youth" yang insya allah bakal saya post setelah "Kill Me, Heal Me" rampung :) Selamat menunggu :) Thx buat semangatnya ya han :) Hana juga semangat ya :)**

* * *

 **mincsn : /bawa banner "NAMJIN FOR LIVE"/ wkwkw XD cute endingnya? secute namjoon kalo lagi aegyo ya? wkwkw XD masa jarang ada ff YoonSeok min? hayo galau mau joon apa yoon hayo kaga boleh maruk kata mama XD**

* * *

 **dewiaisyah : kan yg stupid beauty emang tiap rabu updatenya XD wah biasanya shipperin siapa emang dewi? thx again fightingnya :) semangat juga ya dewi :)**

* * *

 **esazame: sama2, esa :) see u in my other ff ya :)**

* * *

 **juney532: salam kenal juney :) baru pertama liat idmu review :) thx udah nyempetin baca :) wkwkw thx udah suka sama ff ini :) epilogue? sekuel maksudnya?**

* * *

 **iPSyuu: salam kenal yuu :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya nih :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca ff saya ini :) iya end, akhirnya end :( wkwkw coba dicari kapel yang bisa diajak plotting kayak di ff/? XD NamJin kayaknya saya ada lumayan banyak deh... udah pada dibaca belum? Yang "Between Us", "Follow Your Dream", "Love And Confussion", "The Marriage", "Who Is My True Love" sama "I Hate You, I Love You"... coba deh baca, itu semua FF saya yang mengandung unsur NamJin :) Kalo VMin ada juga di "Who Is My True Love", "Love and Confussion", "The Marriage", "My Human Traffic Light", "Ice Prince For My Heart", "Forever Loving You", Complicated Triangle", sama "A Lost Child" :) kalo sempet silakan dibaca ya FF NamJin dan VMin saya yang saya sebutin itu :) thx fightingnya :)  
**

* * *

 **Balesan review terbarunya buat Hana: whoaaa~ alhamdulilah kalo kamu suka karakter VHope di ff saya yang "Who Is My True Love" :) iya yg Human Traffic Light aura V nya serem2 gimana gitu tapi keren ya? sekeren saya XD iya, kill me heal me nya saya end, langsung minggu depannya saya post yg "Our Youth" itu insya allah :) thx a loooot buat semangatnya ya hana :) hana juga semangat terus ya :)**

* * *

 **zhiewon189: annyeong zhie, salam kenal :) baru liat kamu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :)**

 **" _Seru ya perangnya Jin sama Hoseok ..._ " iya seru banget XD coba kalo kejadian beneran wkwkw**

 **untung sweet ya endingnya? :)**

* * *

 **sweetsugaaswag: gwenchana lambat review yang penting nyempetin baca dan review :) semangat ya kuliahnya :)**

 **" _Kamu alway yg terbaik.. Aku terus bangga jadi followers nya kamu.. Aku suka jalan ceritanya cumaa aku lebih gemar jungkook.. Hahaha_**  
 ** _sugaa keren banget.. Ingin aja aku peluk dia terus.. Hahaha.._ " whoaaaaaaaaa~ thx a lot buat pujiannya :) kamu juga semangat ya nulis FF nya :) jangan patah semangat! :) yap, suga as cool as me/? #dibunuharmy XD**

 **" _Keep writing ya tae-v ssi_**  
 ** _Deep bow to author nim_**  
 ** _syg kamu.._ " sayang kamu juga XD thx a lot buat semangatnya /bows/**

 **"P/s aku belum bole update chapter utk my first love story.. Sbb masalah account ku.." any problem with your acc?**

* * *

 **tambahan review buat mincsn: aegyo namjoon itu sesuatu sekali buat saya wkwkw XD**


End file.
